


Chloe's Little Helper

by xxashleyxx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode continuation, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Helpful Lucifer, Humor, Pilot Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "'You turn around and I'll close my eyes. Promise.' He closed his eyes as he said he would and he held up the shirt, hands wrapped around the neck opening, awaiting her move to get her head inside." - Continuation of the Hospital Scene in 1x01: Pilot. Dan gets called away to work so Lucifer takes Chloe and Trixie home. (Crosspost - Original Post Date: May 24, 2016)





	

Chloe’s head was pounding and her vision blurry as she attempted to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. As her vision cleared and her eyes focused, she noted the lamp shining brightly in her direction. The lamp was surrounded by flowers and small cards and she blinked a few times in attempts to make the picture clearer. She heard him before she saw him or even sensed his presence.

“Well, look who’s back.” He smiled at her with just a small upward twist of his lips and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling back at him.

She groaned softly, her body adjusting to the hard bed, her head shifting against the pillow as she once again took in her surroundings.

“How long have I been out?” she questioned as she searched the nearby table for a clock of some sort. He sighed heavily at her, leaning in slightly.

“Three years,” he stated simply.

She took in his statement, eyes widening at the prospect of missing out on three years of her life, three years of her daughter’s life, spending all that time in this hospital bed. She let out a panicked, “What?” and received his chuckle in response.

She shook her head against the pillow.

“You’re such an ass,” she stated simply with a smile.

“Thank you,” he replied, smiling at her, arms resting on the side rail of her hospital bed.

“You’re welcome,” she chuckled back lightly. Then the memories started flooding back. “He was firing at you,” she started, “why aren’t you...more...dead?” she questioned, a puzzled look on her face as his smile faded slightly.

“You’re having a very hard time with the _immortal_ thing aren’t you?” he asked.

She shook her head slightly and turned away, “What happened with Jimmy?” she prodded.

“Jimmy...” Lucifer sighed, “Jimmy got what he deserved,” he provided, details sparse.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’d be dead if you hadn’t helped me, so...thank you.”

“Sorry, what was that? That last bit, I didn’t quite get that.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she reached her hand out, placing it against his shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” he croaked out, clearing his throat slightly. He continued with a smirk, “And besides, you know, you’re far too interesting to let die.”

“You saved my life because I’m interesting?” she asked, her eyes squinting at him slightly.

“Wildly irritating as well, but yes.”

She scoffed at him, “So what now?”

“Well, I mean I’ve obviously proven myself to be an invaluable crime fighting tool. You’re a pariah in the department. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, don’t you?”

She shook her head, “Who the hell are you?”

“I told you, I’m--”

“Lucifer!” a small voice exclaimed, and before he could register it, small arms were wrapped around his waist.

“Uh, yes, hello child.” Chloe smiled at her daughter and glanced up at Lucifer. “Uhm, why don’t you save some of this unpleasantness for your mother, yeah?” he lifted her tiny body and practically threw her on top of Chloe in the bed, Chloe letting out a noise of pain at the sudden weight of her daughter against her injured shoulder.

“Ooh, sorry!” he exclaimed with a smile as he turned to leave.

“Are you hurt?” little Trixie questioned her mother.

“I’m okay,” Chloe insisted.

“Right well, I’d stay for the family reunion, but it’s giving me terrible IBS. So, look forward to seeing you soon, Chloe.”

“I don’t,” she smiled with a small wave in his direction.

“Bye, now. Glad you’re not dead,” he called out, stepping through the doorway. She smiled back at him.

She had to admit, he was overall a lot to handle as a person, but it was sweet that he was here when she’d woken up. She hugged her daughter as tightly as she could before the twinge of pain in her shoulder returned.

“Daddy talked to the nurses at the desk by the elevators and they said that you could _finally_ come home today!” Trixie exclaimed, the excitement in her voice palpable.

“Yeah? That’s good news, isn’t it?” she ran her hand through her daughter’s hair with a smile. “Daddy’s here?” she questioned, changing the subject. “Where did he go?”

“He said for me to come see you and he was going to sign the papers the nurse gave him.”

Chloe nodded and sighed with relief. She hated hospitals. She knew she’d just woken up a few minutes ago, but the sooner she could get out of here, the better. They lay in silence for a few moments, waiting for Dan to arrive to take them both home.

“I’m back,” Lucifer announced as he strolled back into the room.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, questioning without words as to why he would come all the way back here. Trixie’s face lit up and she sat straight up in her mother’s bed. When he spoke no further...

“Did you forget something?” Chloe questioned, eyes looking around the room.

“I met your ex at the Nurses’ Station on my way to the elevators. They said that you could go home today.”

“Yeah, Trixie’s already given me the good news,” she struggled to sit up straighter in her bed, “You came all the way back here to tell me that?”

He nodded, “Also, to tell you that I’ll be taking you home,” he grinned at her.

She stared at him blankly for a moment. “What?” she questioned. “Why? Dan’s checking me out right now and he’s taking us home,” Chloe insisted.

“He had to work. As I was waiting for the elevator, he let out an exasperated sigh after receiving a text. He then asked the nurse if you would be capable of getting home on your own safely. And that’s when I jumped in to save the day,” he smirked at her. “I offered to ensure that you and the child get home safely and have all that you need when you get there.”

“Lucifer...”

“No, no, Detective,” he shook his hand toward her, “It’s the least I can do. I owe this to you.” When she looked at him quizzically, he continued, “If I hadn’t been yelling at you for shooting Jimmy, my back wouldn’t have been turned and your focus wouldn’t have been lost and therefore you would have noticed him grabbing the gun and aiming it at you.”

“But Lucifer, you don’t--”

“Nope, let’s get going, then. Beatrice, your father wanted to speak with you at the Nurses’ Station before he left.” Trixie hopped out of her mother’s bed and rushed to hug Lucifer once more. He shook his head, arms in the air. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to that.

“Thanks, Lucifer! Daddy’s always busy, so I’m happy you can take us home instead,” her smile lit up the room as she charged out into the hallway.

“He can’t even come in to say goodbye?” Chloe questioned, mostly to herself.

“Well, not that I ever wish to defend an absent father, but he looked slightly pressed for time,” he stepped further into the room. “Anyways, he mentioned leaving a set of clothing for you in the room when he was in here earlier.” His eyes scanned the room. “I’ll assist you in putting them on and we shall be on our way.

She shook her head from where she was sitting. “No, no I can dress myself thank you very much.”

“Detective,” he started, “you’ve been knocked out for a couple of days, only waking up less than an hour ago and your arm is going to need to be in a sling. You’re already on painkillers and you cannot possibly dress yourself.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him. “Lucifer...”

“Ah, there it is!” he exclaimed, finding the pile of clothing. He picked up the pile as he returned to her. “We just have to wait for the nurse to come with the all clear, remove your IV and deliver that sling that was mentioned.”

Just as he finished his sentence, the nurse from the front desk popped her head in, “Detective Decker, I have your sling here,” she smiled.

“Ah, nurse, we were just speaking of you. The sooner you can remove the IV, the sooner we can be on our way!”

The nurse wordlessly walked over and unhooked Chloe from all the machines and gadgets before smiling and noting, “You’re good to go. If you need anything I’ll be at the desk with your daughter. She’s colouring at the kids waiting room table while she waits for you both.”

“Thank you, Nurse. We’ll be out shortly,” he nodded at her as Lucifer ushered her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Returning to the task at hand, “Lucifer, I really can do it myself,” she insisted, sitting up straight in the bed, moving to pull aside the blankets. She hissed at the pain shooting across her back to her shoulder.

“I’m sure you can. If the inability to remove yourself from your bed is any indication, we’ll be here all night as you attempt to clothe yourself.” She squinted harshly at him as she tried again to remove the blankets.

He huffed back at her as he reached for them himself. “Okay, here we go, Detective.” He tugged at the blanket and slid it aside before reaching to pull at her legs. She stabled herself as she let him tug her legs to rest hanging over the side of the bed, toes still a few feet from the floor.

He pulled a pair of socks from the pile of clothing and slid them easily onto each foot. She was surprised at the ease with which he did so. Knowing his disliking of children and affinity for _removing_ women’s clothing, she wasn’t sure where he would have picked up the ability to put _on_ someone else’s socks so easily. She was so distracted by her own analysis, she barely saw it coming as he lifted her off the bed to stand on her two feet.

He held up a pair of cotton panties: Lucifer saddened that they weren’t sexier, Chloe relieved with Dan’s safe choice. “I’d much rather be removing these, but I promise to keep my eyes closed,” he smiled, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. She rolled her eyes and could feel the blush hitting her cheeks, but didn’t say anything (not that she’d be able to even find the words) as he knelt in front of her. She used her good arm to stabilize herself by holding on to his shoulder as she lifted one foot to step inside them, followed by the other.

His hands slid up her legs and under the hospital gown she was wearing, pulling her them into place on her hips and she shivered, praying that he didn’t notice. If he did, he didn’t say anything. He just reached for the leggings in the pile before repeating the previous actions. He rose to his feet, tugging the fabric up her legs.

“He couldn’t have brought you a pair of sweatpants?” he asked, exasperatedly, tugging harshly at the tights that refused to slide all the way up her body. She let out a small giggle that she didn’t mean to as his hands continued to tug. “How the bloody hell do you usually get these things on?”

“It’s usually easier if you’re putting them on yourself,” she explained. “You have to do it in parts sometimes...get them up halfway, then the rest of the way...” She used her good arm to assist him rather than keep her balance.

He spun her around smoothly, her back now pressed against his chest, as his hands slid under her hospital gown to the waistband of the leggings. He tugged them up her thighs, her body lifting off the floor slightly in his arms with the force of his tug.

“There,” he smiled, succeeding in getting the garment pulled up and into position. “See, easily done,” he huffed as she turned to face him again.

She shook her head with a smile. “Now comes the hard part,” she stated as she reached around for the tie on the back of her neck with her good hand.

“Detective, let me,” he insisted as he tugged at the bow sitting across her neck. “Be careful with your movements,” he warned. “But, at least Dan brought you a baggy shirt. It should go on easily enough.” He pulled the shirt from atop the bed and shook it open. He went to tug off the hospital gown, but she stopped him.

“Lucifer...”

“Oh Chloe, now’s not the time to be modest. I’ve seen everything before anyways,” he winked at her.

She felt the blush coming back to her cheeks (if it had ever even left) and he noticed.

“You turn around and I’ll close my eyes. Promise.” He closed his eyes as he said he would and he held up the shirt, hands wrapped around the neck opening, awaiting her move to get her head inside.

She sighed before shrugging off her hospital gown gently and stepping closer to him, tugging his hands to above her head before she pulled them towards her. He wordlessly slid the shirt over her head, his hands landing on her still naked shoulders. He moved to turn her around, her back to him once again, his eyes then popping open.

“Slide your good arm in first,” he suggested, his hand cradling her left elbow. “Good, now the other one slowly.” He adjusted her arm through the hole of the shirt and surprisingly it didn’t take very long to maneuver the shirt properly onto her body. “Now let’s get your arm into this sling and we can be on our way.” She spun around to face him.

He could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to. Chloe looked up at his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he figured out the correct way to slide the sling onto her body. His bottom lip held softly in between his teeth as he slid her arm through the sling, securing it over her elbow and tightening the straps to the correct length.

“There! Piece of cake. How does that feel?” he questioned, his fingers still tugging slightly at the sling, hoping that it was secure enough.

“It’s okay. I’m pretty sure you got it on right, but it’ll take some getting used to.”

“Marvellous, let’s get you home then!” he exclaimed, a hand on the small of her back ushering her out of the room and out to the Nurses’ Station.

The nurse at the desk looked up as soon as she heard their footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Detective Decker, here are your personal belongings,” the nurse handed Chloe a plastic patient bag. “Your husband--”

“Ex-husband!” Lucifer felt the need to correct her, his smirk aimed at Chloe.

The nurse eyed him. “Your...ex-husband,” she continued, “took most of your items home, including your purse on the day you were admitted. Everything else should be in there,” she nodded her head in the direction of the plastic bag now in Chloe’s hand. “He also had your prescription filled,” she handed Lucifer a small bottle of painkillers. “Follow the instructions on the bottle. You should take one when you get home and if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to give us a call.”

“Thank you,” Chloe stated simply, turning to search for Trixie at the nearby waiting room table. “Trix, let’s go!” she called out. Her daughter’s head lifted and she jumped up from the table, heading quickly in their direction.

* * *

Lucifer assisted Chloe in pulling her keys out from the plastic bag left at the Nurses’ Station. He unlocked the door and Trixie raced inside ahead of them.

“So we _can_ watch movies then?” she questioned again for the third time. She was excited with the prospect of having the whole rest of the day to spend time with her mother and now Lucifer.

Lucifer and Chloe had spent most of the car ride home arguing about whether or not Lucifer would stay and take care of her. They finally agreed on _‘just until you’re properly settled in’_ , however, both Lucifer and Chloe knew that they each had a different definition of what properly settled in meant. Chloe had arrived at home and stepped inside the doorway. She was officially settled in.

Lucifer had other ideas.

He determined that she should be seated in front of the television with refreshments and snacks and anything else that was needed so that she wouldn’t be required to move for the rest of the afternoon.

“Yes, babe,” Chloe agreed with her daughter, patting her lightly on the head, “Why don’t you go and pick out the movies you want to watch?” she suggested as her daughter ran off.

“Seriously, Lucifer. I can take it from here.”

“But you’re going to disappoint the child. You told her on the car ride over here, and I quote, that ‘Yes, Trixie, Lucifer will watch the movie, too.’” He smirked at her as he guided her further into the house. “Now, let’s set you up in front of the television, shall we?”

Chloe huffed at him, but she had to admit that she was holding back a smile. Admit to herself only, that is.

“Okay, fine, but you’re not staying here all night.”

“We’ll talk,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Trixie ran back up to them holding out a handful of DVD cases. “Which one first, Lucifer? You’re the guest so you can choose!” she exclaimed, smile shining brightly.

“Ahh, that one,” he pointed absentmindedly as he stared at the sofa. He moved towards it, pushing and pulling at the piece of furniture. “This doesn’t look all that comfortable. Not really ideal for this situation...”

“It’s a bed, too!” Trixie exclaimed as she threw the DVDs on the coffee table and moved closer to him to show him how the sofa opened up.

“Guys, the table!” Chloe shouted, a hand to her forehead in distress. “You have to move the table first -- there’s no room to--.”

“Not to worry. Child, out of the way,” he waved Trixie off as he moved to push the table aside before pulling out the base of the sofa. “There, perfect, see,” Lucifer smiled while turning around to face Chloe.

“Yeah, I see, great work, Lucifer,” she sighed.

“Now, off to find some snacks! What do you eat?” he moved toward the kitchen cabinets and started to make himself at home. Chloe sighed, heavily this time and plopped down on the sofa.

“I’ll start the movie, Mommy,” Trixie said as she turned on the DVD player, her mother setting up the TV with the remote sitting next to the sofa.

He must have been working in superspeed, because when he returned, Lucifer had three sodas, a bottle of water, a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips.

“Lucifer, you can’t give a seven year old all that junk food. She’ll be bouncing off the walls,” she scolded as Lucifer looked at her with wide eyes; arms full, standing in place.

“It’s okay, Mommy, I’m not hungry right now anyways. I’ll get an apple from the fridge when I am,” Trixie shared as she jumped onto the sofa bed, laying down on her stomach as close to the TV as she could get. Chloe smiled. How this kid turned out so great, she’d never know.

“Good, more for us then!” Lucifer exclaimed as he tossed everything onto the side table next to the sofa. He grabbed Chloe’s prescription bottle before settling in beside her as the movie started to play. “Now, to take your medicine...” Lucifer took a hold of Chloe’s hand and held it up, shaking one of the tablets into her palm. He cracked open the bottle of water and held the lid in his hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You don’t have to baby me, Lucifer. Like I’ve said a hundred times, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, Detective, but this is much more fun,” he smiled as he handed her the opened bottle of water.

She downed the pill and a couple of mouthfuls of water before handing the bottle back to him.

“Good, now we can relax,” he sighed.

“I would consider this ‘settled in’, Lucifer. I think you’re good to head home, now,” Chloe looked up at him. He leaned in towards her.

At a whisper, “Oh, Detective, the fun has just _begun_. The movie has barely started--”

“You don’t even know what this movie is, Lucifer,” she whispered back.

“But that cartoon dog. I’m very intrigued as to what his plans are now that he’s found his other doggy friend. See,” he pointed at the television, “they’re headed to the park! Just think of all the adventures that are to come.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Whatever,” she sunk lower on the sofa bed, pulling down a blanket from the back of it and covering herself as best she could with one arm.

“Oh my poor, Detective,” he chuckled as he heard her growl. “Here, let me help.” He adjusted the blanket over them both. She changed position slightly, leaning heavily to her non-injured side, simultaneously leaning into Lucifer.

She bumped his arm as her hair fell into her eyes, “Sorry...just...trying to get comfortable.” He smiled as he tucked the rogue strands behind her ear.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he smiled gently and it did funny things to her heart. Things she wouldn’t admit. His arm came out of the blanket to rest along the back of the sofa, easily resulting in more space for her new position. She sighed as she snuggled into the blanket.

Lucifer reached over to the side table and grabbed the bag of chips, using his teeth and his remaining hand to tug it open. He looked over at Chloe, her eyes now closed, lips slightly parted as she steadily breathed in and out. He could put up with cartoons for a few hours if he’d get this beautiful woman lying next to him.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before realizing that he didn’t remember closing his eyes in the first place. He looked around the room, memories coming back to him as he noted that he wasn’t in his apartment, rather he was in the home of the Detective.

Speaking of the Detective...

He looked down on his left and there she remained, however a little closer than he remembered her being. Her cheek was pressed to his chest, the fingers of her left hand lightly ghosting his abdomen while her arm rested cradled to her body by the sling, her right hand resting heavily on his thigh. Her hair was tickling his chin and his left arm was numb from resting improperly on the top edge of the sofa bed and he could swear that he could feel popcorn kernels in his shirt sleeve, but this felt an awful lot like perfection.

As he woke up a little more, he tried to move his leg and he nudged Beatrice. His eyes widened. Oops. He glanced at the television and the screen was a solid blue, the DVD player seemingly automatically turning itself off as the movie must have ended a while ago. Beatrice lay sound asleep at the foot of the bed, actually more like using his leg as the bed – her head resting solidly against his left shin.

Clearly the only thing missing from this picture was a family pet curled up in amongst everyone.

He was so out of his element and frustratingly confused as this was everything he’d never wanted to be a part of. Humans. Their neediness and affection and caring and loving. None of which he wanted, yet all of which he was welcoming at this moment. What was wrong with him? He questioned his choices, but he couldn’t move -- wouldn’t dare to move.

He found himself gently pulling Chloe closer to him; the hand connected to his numb arm gripping her shoulder, his other tugging her closer by her waist. She quietly mumbled in her sleep as he felt the hand on his thigh shifting, fingers curling slightly almost as if she was trying to also hold him closer, tighter.

He couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. He placed a soft kiss at the crown of her head as he inhaled. The damn woman had been in a hospital for days and yet she still smelled fresh and vibrant and so...Chloe. He sighed as he shut his eyes again.

_Maybe humans aren’t so bad after all..._

 

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
